Becoming A Dad
by iouaname
Summary: A one-shot about the night of Harry's birth. James's point-of-view. With poem by Edgar A. Guest.


****

Becoming A Dad

I paced back and forth outside the delivery room at Merlin's Hospital, unconsciously rubbing my temples. I heard my wife, Lily, scream in pain and rushed in to see what was going on. The doctor shook his head.

"Not yet," he said.

I looked at Lily, who was still screaming, sweat running down her forehead. I gave her a small smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Ahem." The doctor cleared his throat and glanced toward the door. I could tell that was my cue to leave.

__

Old Women say that men don't know

The pain through which all mothers go,

And maybe that is true, and yet

I vow I never shall forget

That night he came. I suffered, too,

Those bleak and dreary long hours through;

I paced the floor and mopped my brow

And waited for his glad wee-owl

I went upstairs and then came down,

Because I saw the doctor frown

And knew beyond the slightest doubt

He wished to goodness I'd clear out.

"James, sit down," my best friend Remus said. "She's going to be all right. Sit down, relax."

"Can't," I muttered shortly.

"It's tough becoming a dad, eh, mate?" my other friend, Sirius, said.

"You have no idea," I replied, sighing. "I'm going out for a bit of air."

"Want us to come with?" Remus offered.

"Nah."

I walked through the door and stood out, starring at the night sky. I took a deep breath and went back in. I wanted to be there, just in case Harry came. Yep, I have a name for him already.

The nurse came out.

"How s'it going?" I asked.

"Progressing nicely!" was all she said.

"'Progressing nicely?'" I repeated. 

"Progressing nicely!" She quietly went in again.

I paced some more.

I walked into the yard for air

And back again to hear her there,

And met the nurse, as calm as though

My world was not in deepest woe,

And when I questioned, seeking speech

Of consolation that would reach

Into my soul and strengthen me

For dreary hours that were to be:

"Progressing nicely!" that was all

She said and tip-toed down the hall;

"Progressing nicely!" nothing more,

And left me there to pace the floor.

The nurse came out once more. It appeared that she had forgotten something. My heart pounded wildly. What if something went wrong? What if that 'something' the nurse forgot effected Harry's birth in some way? What if…

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "All right?"

"Yeah…yeah."

__

And once the nurse came out in haste

For something that had been misplaced,

And I that had been growing bold

Then felt my blood grow icy cold;

And fear's stern chill swept over me.

I stood and watched and tried to see

Just what it was she came to get.

I haven't learned that secret yet.

I half-believe that nurse in white

Was adding fuel to my fright

And taking an unholy glee,

From time to time, in torturing me.

A couple of hours later, silence filled the halls. I crept to her room. The doctor had fallen asleep! How dare he! My wife was in labor, and there he was, sleeping like a baby. I balled my hands into fists, wanting to wake the doctor the violent way. Lucky for the doctor, Remus came and stopped me.

He eventually woke up to Lily's Hell-reaching screams. I was ushered out again. Finally, dawn hit Merlin's Hospital and I could hear baby's wails. I ran into the room, knocking passed the doctor and reached my wife. She had never look more beautiful to me, sitting there, her hair sticking up at odd angles, holding our newborn son. She looked up and smiled at me.

__

Then silence! To her room I crept

And was informed the doctor slept!

The doctor slept! Oh, vicious thought,

While she at death's door bravely fought

And suffered untold anguish deep,

The doctor lulled himself to sleep.

I looked and saw him stretched out flat

And could have killed the man for that.

Then morning broke, and oh, the joy:

With dawn there came to us our boy.

And in a glorious little while

I went in there and saw her smile!

I must have looked awful, because Lily frowned slightly as she looked up. She outstretched her arm and brushed a stray hair away, making it messier than ever. She laughed lightly.

"If I were you, I'd go to bed," she said.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"Would you like to hold Harry?"

"Yeah."

I took Harry in my arms and looked down at him.

"You know, Harry," I whispered, "Your mum went through a lot to bring you here. So did I."

__

I must have looked a human wreck,

My collar wilted at my neck,

My hair awry, my features drawn

With all the suffering I had borne.

She looked at me and soflty said,

"If I were you, I'd go to bed."

Her's was the bitterer part, I know;

But now when women folks recall

The pain and anguish of it all

I answer them in manner sad:

"It's no cinch to become a dad."

______________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: How did y'all like that? This was my second one-shot in James's point of view. I had an inspiration to write this after re-reading one of my favorite poem of all time, which was what this one-shot was based upon. The poem's called Becoming A Dad by Edgar A. Guest.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize. The lyrics in this fiction were extracts from Becoming A Dad by Edgar A. Guest. 


End file.
